The present invention relates to illuminated display units.
More particularly, according to a first aspect, the invention relates to an illuminated display unit comprising:                at least one electrically conductive cable,        at least two display panels connected to one another via said at least one cable, each display panel including light elements, and        an electrical power source which supplies electrical power to the light elements of said at least two display panels and which is located upstream from the display panels, two consecutive display panels defining an upstream display panel and a downstream display panel relative to the electrical power source.        
The field of the invention is the display of documents using illuminated display panels, for example for business windows, which, in a known manner, improves the presentation of the documents in question and favors their reading by passersby.
For the proper operation of such systems, each of the panels must be supplied with electrical power, such that its light elements can light up.
Several technical solutions aiming to allow the supply of electrical energy to the panels from an electrical power source situated upstream from the panels have been considered.
One of these consists of suspending the panels of the unit above one another and fastening two electrically conductive cables to all of them in parallel between them.
The cables are then used to distribute the electrical power to each of the panels and evacuate the electrical power from the unit, as well as to suspend the unit from a support.
However, this solution is not fully satisfactory.
Indeed, this connection of all of the panels with two parallel cables prohibits the presence of panels with different widths in the unit, which makes such units relatively unsuitable.
One of the aims of the invention is therefore to propose an illuminated display unit that does not have these drawbacks.